Historia Regum Britanniae
by Alabaster Ink
Summary: Merlin returns to Camelot one last time after Arthur dies. He needs to make sure everything they fought for is remembered. Spoilers for 5x13.


**So, I know I should be writing my other stories, but this one wouldn't go away. It's just a short little one shot set after 5x13 (mostly), so SPOILERS. Hope you all enjoy!  
**

**Pairing(s): Arwen (mention), Merlin/Gwen Friendship, Knights Friendship  
**

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of this, Mordred never would have turned. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Historia Regum Britanniae**

**One-shot **

Merlin returns to Camelot five days after Arthur dies. He slips through the dark halls and weaves passed the guards with practiced ease. It's not that he fears being discovered, but rather he'd prefer avoiding any complicated questions. While the guards may not be known for their competency, Merlin has been ingrained to air on the side of caution.

The halls leading towards Gaius' chambers are thankfully empty and he is able to make it without much trouble. For a moment as he stands in the doorway, he is struck by how little the room has changed in ten years. Sure, the banister has been fixed and some of the furniture has been moved around, but on the whole nothing has really changed. It's comforting and Merlin finds himself smiling for the first time in days.

Gaius remains asleep as the younger man makes his way over to him. The deep snores are so typical of the aging physician that it's almost funny. Here their entire world has been thrown upside-down and still Gaius snores. The comfort only lasts a moment, but it's enough to draw out a small chuckle. If Merlin had to count the number of times he had laid awake due to those sounds, he'd be counting for years.

The thought is immediately sobering. Merlin has the time to count, but his mentor is getting older; how long will it be before he's gone? The warlock almost can't bare the thought and he just manages to cover his mouth before a sob erupts from his lips. He stumbles backwards, hitting the table with a soft thump. The room suddenly feels too small and the overwhelming feeling to run crashes down on him.

He retreats back to the doorway and stumbles out into the hall. Something warm runs down his chin and it is with some surprise that his hand comes away red when he tries to wipe it away. Merlin stares dispassionately down at the liquid for a moment as if he can't register what he's seeing. Only then does a stinging pain alert him to the fact that he's biting down too hard on his lower lip. It's not much, but the fact that he can still bleed is just morbid enough to be nice.

His hand wipes again at his lip, healing the pierced skin with nary a thought. Quietly, and feeling more than a little cowardly, the boy-man sneaks back into the room and quickly rushes to his room. He gathers a small rucksack where he places a few clothes and his magic book. The Sidhe staff takes a bit more contemplation – he has his own staff now after all – but the memories surrounding the object are too much for him right now. He leaves it under the floorboards with a note to Gaius telling him to keep it safe and quietly exits the room.

Gaius is still snoring as he descends the staircase. Whether it's from old age or sheer exhaustion, Merlin can't tell, but he's never known his mentor to sleep so soundly. The warlock's face softens. He doesn't know if he'll ever see his old friend ever again, but if so then he's glad that this will be his last memory.

Merlin pulls the blanket up over Gaius' shoulders and whispers, "thank you." He puts as much emotion as he can into those words, hoping the man will be able to hear it even as he dreams.

He's not completely sure, but he might have heard a "you're welcome," answer him back. By that time he's already closing the chamber doors, but he likes to think that Gaius was awake if only to make himself feel better about leaving. He doesn't turn around to check, though, as his feet are already carrying him up the stairs to the knights' quarters.

While many of the knights are laid out in the courtyard awaiting burial, there are still plenty who remain to protect Camelot. He knows Gwaine is out there, though. The poor stitching from a tear on his cloak is easy enough to distinguish amongst the numerous other cloaks and Merlin must admit that he almost lost his resolve before he even made it into the castle. To know that Gwaine died not knowing about his magic hurts him more than he thought it might and Merlin knows he can't leave until Leon and Percival know too. If not, the guilt might swallow him whole.

He finds the larger knight sitting at the window in his room. For once, the man's cheeky smile is gone and in its place is a melancholy so deep it almost rivals Merlin's own. As the younger man opens the door further, Percival lookes up at him and his eyes soften. It is a well-known fact that the knights look at Merlin like a younger brother and Percival is always a bit overprotective.

"Merlin." His tone is as quiet as usual and Merlin feels a bit relieved at the normalcy. "I knew you'd come back."

"Not for long," the young sorcerer admits at bit quieter than he intended.

But Percival smiles sadly and nods. "I know."

Merlin nods too, his eyes downcast. It's now or never. He has to tell his friend the truth. He can't keep lying, he-

"Merlin," Percival says more forcefully, making the warlock look at him. "I _know_."

The stress placed on that last word is not lost on him and the meaning is clear. For a second, all Merlin can do is stand there in shock. Percival _knows_? Since when? How?

"You…you _know_?" The shock and horror must have been clear on his face because Percival's laugh is only half as loud and long as would have normally been. "For how long? Why didn't you say anything? How did you find out?"

The knight, for his part, allows his friend his rant. Merlin loses control of his emotions almost as much as Percival himself does. Which is to say, not often. Even still, the reaction is not a surprise.

"Lancelot," he says simply. "You'd be surprised what you can gage from a man who tries to keep his secrets close. "

"He _told_ you?" But the knight shakes his head.

"No, but with the respect he gave you and the odd saves we keep having, it wasn't hard to figure out."

The warlock still stands in the doorway, but he has relaxed somewhat. The older man has that effect on people. "Oh. And you're not, you know, mad?"

"No." The knight smiles gently and gets up to place a big hand on his friend's shoulder. "I would like to thank you, though, Merlin. For everything. You've kept us all safe for so long. It was the least I could do to keep your secret. Gwaine, I'm sure, felt the same."

"Gwaine knew?" The earlier guilt clamps down on him, but it is now tempered with slight hope.

Percival nods. "I believe so. He said some things to me that hinted he knew. I'm sure he was proud of you too."

"I never told him."

"No, but he knew all the same."

"Thank you, Percival." For the first time, Merlin actually looks up at the towering giant and gives a tentative smile.

"No, thank you, Merlin." His smile hardens, but the hand on his friend's shoulder remains gentle. "You're going to take him with you aren't you? Bury him with Arthur, Elyan, and Lancelot?"

"…Yes."

Percival nods. "Good." His face saddens as he looks at Merlin up and down. "I'm not going to see you again, am I?"

"…No." That word is harder to get out, but he can't lie now.

A small huff comes from the bigger man and Merlin can almost see his eyes start to cloud with tears. "I thought so." He licks his lips. "Can you promise me something?"

"Anything." And it's the truth because Merlin will do anything for his friends.

"When I die, will you bury me there too?" And the warlock doesn't even try to hide the fact that the words hurt or question how the knight is aware of his immortality.

The younger man just manages to swallow the lump in his throat and nods. "Of course." He gives a wet smile and they both are increasingly aware that Merlin has to leave.

"You know, I don't think I've ever heard you speak so much," the warlock says, trying to lighten the atmosphere. It doesn't work but the attempt is appreciated and Percival smiles.

"I've never had so much to say." He squeezes Merlin's shoulder and lets go.

"Goodbye Sir Percival." He backs up into the corridor.

Percival nods and raises his hand in salute. "Goodbye Merlin." And then the door is closed and Merlin allows his feet to guide him towards Leon's chambers.

The older knight has a considerably larger room befitting his station as the First Knight. Normally, Leon probably would have enjoyed the space, but as Merlin enters the room he can't help but think how lonely it must be. The knight's back is to him when he steps through the doorway, but Merlin knows he's aware of him.

"There's a joke amongst the other knights that I'm immortal," Leon states, not even bothering to look up from the fire blazing in the pit. "They say that I can live through anything."

"So I've heard." And he has heard it. Just about everyone in Camelot knows that little saying. Before today he thought it was almost funny, but now it seems to be the cruelest joke he's ever heard.

"I'm not immortal, Merlin."

"I know."

"…But you are." Leon finally turns around to look at the stunned warlock. A small grin finds its way onto his face, but it's gone almost as soon as it appears. "Don't look so surprised, Merlin. I've know about your magic for some time."

"But…how?" It was one thing for Percival to know, but _Leon?_ Did everyone except Arthur figure it out?

Leon only gave a small chuckle. "I was born before the Purge, Merlin, and I once had a friend with magic. Before Uther killed him, he told me of the prophecy of Emrys and the Once and Future King. After getting to know you, it wasn't hard to figure out."

"But…you never said anything." Merlin was starting to think that this might be more of a night of revelations for him rather than everyone else.

"Of course I didn't. I already lost one good friend to the pyre, I would not lose another."

"Leon…" He doesn't know what to say to that because, while he and Leon have never been the closest, to know that the knight has protected him all this time touchs him more than he could ever express.

"I know, Merlin." His soft gaze shifts a bit and he suddenly looks a lot older. "I trust Arthur is safe." It's not a question, but a statement and Merlin smiles at the confidence the knight has in him.

"Yes."

"I'm glad." He steps closer to the warlock. "I'm proud of you Merlin and I am honoured to have been able to know you, to call you 'friend'."

"As am I, Leon." Because in some sense, Merlin understands Leon on a level the others probably don't. Both have dedicated their lives to their king and now have to find themselves a new purpose. Merlin has no doubt the older man will guard his queen with his life, but there will always be a hole where Arthur stood.

"I won't see you again."

"No, not until you are old and grey. But when you are, I will make sure to be here and bring you home." He sees Leon's smile tremble as a tear escapes one of his eyes.

He laughs out a sort of sob, but Merlin ignores that detail. "I'll hold you to that."

"You'd better." Then suddenly they are hugging. Not tightly, mind you, but enough to reassure each other that there is someone out there that understands.

"Goodbye Merlin, and thank you." Leon releases him and gives a tiny bow. Merlin smiles and gives his own bow back in return.

"Goodbye Sir Leon." He hefts his pack higher up on his shoulder and leaves the room before he makes this any harder.

It's a safe bet that Gwen will be in Arthur's chambers rather than her own private ones, but it still takes the rest of Merlin's strength to even walk into the same hallway. _Arthur isn't there_, keeps repeating itself over and over in his head. But he needs to see Gwen. He knows he needs to see her and the only way to do that is to stop acting like a coward and walk down the corridor. One foot in front of the other, that's all he can think of, all he can allow himself to think of.

Before long, he's standing in front of the too familiar doors. How many times had he walked into this room only to be assaulted with a shoe, a goblet, or any other such item? It was hard to think that this may be the last time he set foot in there. He manages a short laugh. At least this time he could guarantee nothing would be thrown at him.

He gently pushes open the wooden doors and steps inside. Just as he had predicted, Gwen is fast asleep in the bed wearing what appears to be one of Arthur's shirts. His heart breaks just a little bit more for her. At least he can grieve publicly – his queen does not have that luxury.

Gwen moves slightly in her sleep, clutching her husband's pillow tighter against her body. Silently, Merlin makes his way over to her and moves a strand of hair off her face. Some strands stick, pasted there by the tears that had obviously slipped out. First Elyan, now Arthur – any other woman probably would have broken down by now, but not Gwen, not Queen Guinevere. Merlin feels a burst of pride for his friend. She has suffered so much, but he knows she will be a wonderful queen, just as he once knew Arthur would be an amazing king.

"Gwen?" She doesn't make any move to wake up, but she shifts just a bit more as if she subconsciously knows he is there. Merlin smiles and continues on as if he never expected a response. "Gwen, I'm sorry I couldn't keep Arthur safe. I tried so hard, but in the end it wasn't enough and I don't think I could ever apologize enough to you.

"But I want you to know that he loved you. He loved you more than anyone else and I know he's waiting for you and watching out for you right now. He trusted you with Camelot not just because you're his wife, but because you were the only person he could trust his people with, that you had the compassion and the drive to lead Camelot even with him gone. You have to believe that Gwen, because I know Arthur did and I know that I do too."

He pauses and gazes down at the softening face of his friend. "I'm going to assume that you know about my magic. Percival and Leon figured it out, so I wouldn't be surprised if you did too." He releases a breathy laugh at that and wipes at his eyes. "I tried Gwen, but I promise not to fail you again. Someday, when Albion needs him most, Arthur will come back, and I promise you I will keep him safe. I will keep you _all_ safe.

"There's so much I want to tell you Gwen, but I think I'm running out of time. If I don't leave before sunrise I know I won't be able to. So, I'll just say this: I love you Guinevere Pendragon. You are my best friend, my sister, my confidant, my partner-in-crime, and so much more. When the day comes where you are to join everyone in Avalon, I will be there to guide you. This I swear to you, as a servant to his queen and as one friend to the other."

"Mmm, you promise?" The soft mumbling startles him slightly, but he soon notices that Gwen isn't completely awake. Her eyes are still closed, but she's moved closer to him.

He strokes her hair gently and smiles down at his first friend. "I promise. I promise."

"Thank you," she sighs and reaches out to hold his hand. He grasps it softly and gives her a comforting squeeze.

"Merlin?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't let people forget. Don't let them forget him."

Merlin clenches his eyes shut and draws in a deep breath. While the words are muffled by sleep, he understands the implications.

"I won't, Gwen. I never will."

"Mmm, good." She yawns and nestles her face back into the pillow. "You're leaving."

"I am."

"Don't forget the promise. Come back."

He lets out a wet laugh. "I will. When you're old and grey, I'll come back."

"Ok. Goodbye Merlin."

"Goodbye Guinevere." He stands up from where he had been kneeling and gently kisses his queen on the forehead. Then, before he can convince himself otherwise, he reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out the broach Arthur had given him all those years ago.

While the thought of giving it up is painful, he knows Arthur would have wanted Gwen to have it. So, pulling his hand out of the queen's, he places the sigil where his hand once was and gently curls her fingers around it. This is not how everything was supposed to be, but at least he can give her this one last bit of comfort.

He creeps out of the room as quietly as he entered and closes the door one last time. False dawn is right around the corner, but Merlin has one last thing to do before he leaves. Just one more thing and he can go. With steps more sure than they've been in days, Gwen's last request echoes in his mind.

_Don't let people forget_.

It doesn't surprise him to find the door to the archives locked. For all that the room is technically public record, the fact remains that technicalities don't really mean much in Camelot. Muttering a quick spell under his breath, the doors open and Merlin steps into the room with practiced ease. He knows for a fact that the Court Historian practically sleeps in here, but he is surprised to find him awake.

The old man turns to look at him with knowing eyes and a sad smile, as if he knows exactly why Merlin is there and how he got in.

"Hello Merlin."

"Lord Geoffrey." The warlock's eyes crinkle a bit as he assesses the man in front of him. Old eyes that have seen far too much and worn clothes he probably hasn't taken off since Gwen's official crowning as regent. It's as much a comfort as it is disconcerting to see Geoffrey assessing him back.

"You know."

"Know what?"

"About me."

"I know a great many things about you, Merlin. Some less common knowledge than others." The twinkle in his eyes reminds him of Gaius when the old physician is proud of him for something and it make Merlin stand up just a little bit straighter.

"…Good." He gazes around the room for a moment before looking the old man in the eyes. The historian must have seen something different for he sits up just a little bit more and smiles ever so slightly.

Then, with Gwen's request repeating in his head, he says, "Lord Geoffrey, I have a job for you."

* * *

**And that's that. Wow, that was longer than I anticipated. But at least it's down now and I can get to writing my other stories. Hope you all enjoyed! Have a wonderful day/night (6:30 am here and I need to go to bed).**

**Thank you all and please review (constructive criticism is nice, flames are not).**

**BYE!**

**~Alabaster Ink. **


End file.
